As a stator of a motor or the like, a stator in which a cylindrical stator holder is fixed to a housing by bolts, an annular stator group made by arranging a plurality of stator pieces around which coils are wound in an annular shape is press-fitted to the inside of the stator holder to be held, and wiring members for feeding power to the coils of each of the stator pieces are provided along the annular stator group is known. In addition, in this type of stator holder of the motor, a flange portion which is fixed to the housing is provided at one end side in the axial line direction thereof.
In Patent Document 1, a stator holder provided with an introduction portion at the other end side in the axial line direction, that is, at the opposite side to a flange portion in order to enable smooth press-fitting when an annular stator group is press-fitted to the inside of the stator holder is disclosed. Specifically, referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, a stator holder 103 includes a peripheral wall portion 104, and a flange portion 112 is provided at one end side in the axial line direction of the peripheral wall portion 104. The peripheral wall portion 104 is constituted by a small-diameter cylindrical portion 131, a tapered cylindrical portion 132, a large-diameter cylindrical portion 133, and arc surfaces 134a and 134b for smooth connection of the cylindrical portions.
The introduction portion 107 is constituted by the large-diameter cylindrical portion 133 of the peripheral wall portion 104, the tapered cylindrical portion 132, and the arc surfaces 134a and 134b. That is, the tapered cylindrical portion 132 is formed so that the inside diameter of the peripheral wall portion 104 of the stator holder 103 is continuously reduced toward one end side in the axial line direction from the other end side in the axial line direction. Accordingly, regarding the stator according to the related art, when the annular stator group is press-fitted to the stator holder 103, the annular stator group is able to be press-fitted not only from the flange portion 112 side but also from the introduction portion 107 on the opposite side thereto.